Starstruck
by Wake Of Desolation
Summary: Bella is a famous actress, Edward is the hottest new actor in Hollywood. What happens when their paths meet?
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

**BPOV**

Since I was little, I was a huge fan of the big screen. I used to put on my mother's clothes and I portrayed many different roles from movies that I had seen. Since then, I knew that the only thing I wanted to do in my life, was acting. At the age of eighteen, it was time to decide what I would do with my life, as far as studies go. So, I finally told my parents that I would go study acting and attend a drama school. My mother Renee, as an art person herself, she was very excited and satisfied with my decision. My dad on the other hand, wanted me to become a teacher, doctor or police woman, like him or something that would help society. My stepfather, Phil, didn't have a problem at all. My parents had broken up, when I was really little, my mother moved out and I went to live with her and Phil. Phil was great.

I went to the drama school and it didn't take me a long time to stand out from the crowd. My teachers were really proud of me and they told me I was great, I had a promising future ahead of me and that I would become a great actress. And so it happened. I am now 26 years old and the highest-paid actress in Hollywood. Awesome right? Yeah it seems like it. I took part in huge productions and I got to know so many people it's crazy how fast things went. And on top of that I was the leading actress in various movies that got amazing reviews from both the crowd and the critics. I'm really proud of myself, because I finally achieved what I wanted to do in life. I have everything. Or do I?

**CHAPTER 1 (Starring role)**

**BPOV**

I was trying to make some coffee as I was waiting for Mike to come to my house. Mike has been my manager since the start of my career and he's been helping me with everything I needed. He is going to bring me the script of a new movie that I should definitely have my mind on, since he says it's going to be a huge hit and it will be a step above for my career. Truth is, I've been wanting to take a break for a little while. A break from acting would be perfect for this time, but Mike insisted so much on me taking this role, that I decided to have a look at the script.

I decided to sit on my couch and I opened the TV to relax a little bit. I took a sip of my coffee and as I was going through the channels, I noticed that E! entertainment was talking about me.

"Shocking announcement. Rumors say that the famous actress Bella Swan is going to distance herself from the spotlight and she won't be starring in movies anymore. We can't wait to see if this is true or just another false rumor. As for all of Bella Swan's fans out there, all we have to say is hold on." The reporter announced.

"I'm not going to stop making movies! I hate that reporter, god she's awful. Twisting up everything I say to fit their show and make it perfect for gossip! Fuck." I murmured to myself, as I turned off the TV and I threw the remote on the couch. I was so pissed off at her.

I heard the bell ring and I headed for the door opening it up without even asking who it was.

"It was about time." I snapped at Mike.

"Hi Bella. It's good to see you too. What's up with you again?" Mike answered me and I could hear the irony in his voice.

We turned and started walking towards the kitchen and we sat on the chairs at the big dining table.

"I opened up the TV."

"Well that explains everything. What have I told you like a thousand times? Do not open the TV. Don't do this to yourself. People talk shit. Deal with it. Don't worry yourself with nonsense." He told me shaking his finger to me.

"I know, I know. Anyway. Want some coffee?" I told him, as I was putting some more for me as well.

"Yes please. We're going to need this today."

I filled a cup of coffee for him as well and I sat on my chair.

"Here you go." I told him as I handed him his coffee. "Well, what do you have to show me today? Did you bring the script?" I put my hair behind my ears.

He took a sip from his coffee and he cleared his throat a little bit.

"Well, it is a new production, a very promising one, and it is being talked about a lot lately. It is an adaptation of a best seller book and everyone can't wait for it to become a movie. The movie is going to be titled MUSIC AND LYRICS. It is about a girl named Jennifer, who left London and moved to Los Angeles to pursue a career in singing. She began singing in a bar where, one day a talent scout, Paul, found her and he tries to make her a big star. This way they begin to fall for each other, and it is their story about music and falling in love. I know you love romantic movies and I think that the role of Jennifer would suit you perfectly." Mike said.

"The story seems interesting. This means that I have to sing too, right?" I asked him and I took another sip of my coffee, feeling the warmth of it going down my throat.

"I knew you'd like it. Yes and don't tell me this is a problem. I've heard you sing and you are very, very good." He answered me with a determination on his voice.

"I don't know Mike. Leave me the script and I'm going to read it. I'll tell you my final answer tomorrow."

Then my manager opened his folder and he gave me the script with a smile on his face.

I gave him a smile back and I took the script from his hands.

"One more thing. What about the role of Paul? Did they find the actor?" I asked him.

"Not yet, but there have been conversations about the up and coming actor Edward Cullen to take the role. Have you heard of him?"

"Yeah, yeah I've heard of him. I'll call you tomorrow. Goodnight Mike." I told him as I escorted him out my door.

"Goodnight Bella. And don't open the TV!" he yelled as he was leaving.

"I won't." I told him as I was closing the door behind me.

I took my coffee from the kitchen table and I opened the TV again. I'm not really good at keeping promises I know, I know. And it's just been 2 minutes since he told me not to.

At the same channel that they were talking about me, they were now talking about a new actor. I turned the volume up.

"Seems like Johnny Depp should be scared. A new actor has joined the spotlight and let me tell you he is HOT. Edward Cullen, at just 28 years old, the new actor from London has women dying at his feet. His accent, his hot looks and his talent have taken him so far, he is expected to be the big star of this generation. We can't wait to see what he's up to. Stay tuned." The reported said from the TV.

"Let's see Mr. Hot guy. Are we going to work together after all?" I said to myself smiling.

**EPOV**

"Blue jeans, White shirt, Walked into the room you know you made my eyes burn" my phone started ringing. I ignored it and tried to go back to sleep.

"But you fit me better than my favorite sweater, and I know, That love is mean, and love hurts" it kept ringing.

I finally decided to take my phone and I saw who was calling. Who else? Emmet.

I put it close to my ear and I answered after what seemed a long time.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"Open your door, you motherfucker!" Emmet yelled.

"Calm the fuck down. I was sleeping. Are you outside?" I told him as I was getting up from my bed.

"Nah, I just didn't have anything better to do and I decided to call you. Wake up and open the door." Emmet told me.

"Okay, okay. Stop yelling, I'm coming." I answered and I closed the phone.

I put on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans and I went to open the door.

"Hello, little brother. Welcome to Hollywood!" He told me excitedly as he was entering the house.

"Thank you. Now what the fuck do you want at this hour?" I asked him as I started heading for the kitchen.

"I have some great news and I couldn't help myself." He said and he grabbed a chair to sit down.

"Oh man, you just sounded like Alice." I told him and I started putting him some coffee.

Emmet was a year older than me and he had already built his career as a manager in Hollywood. When he heard that I was coming in America, he instantly assigned himself as my manager. Alice was our little sister, who had studied fashion and she is already in Los Angeles, as well. Alice could never hide her excitement. It's an Alice thing.

"Really? Well it's not my fault. She had influenced my manly and strong character."

I rolled my eyes at him and I sat beside him.

"Oh I forgot to ask you. Did you want coffee?"

"At this time? Thanks but no."

I raised my shoulders and I took a sip from my cup.

"Well, what did you want to say to me?" I asked him.

"I heard about a movie that they are going to begin shooting soon and they are looking for leading actors. You are fresh meat in this business and this production, I heard, is going to be really successful. It is about a girl, Jennifer, who has left London and moved to Los Angeles to become a singer. She then began singing in a bar where a talent scout, Paul, found her and as time passes by he tries to make her a big star and they fall in love with each other. You know what happens in movies with this kind of style. It's a romantic comedy, corny like you and the role of Paul fits you perfectly, in my opinion. What do you say?" Emmet told me patting me in the back.

"I'm glad you think I'm corny dude. I don't know. Leave me the script and we'll see." I told him indifferently.

"Don't tell me we'll see! I need to have an answer by tomorrow! Read the script and let me know."

"Alright, alright. Did they find the leading actress?" I asked him as he was giving me the script.

"No, but there's been some talk about Bella Swan."

"Um, I don't know her. Is she any good?"

"You don't know her? How are we even related? Where have you been living Edward?! She's the most famous and highest paid actress in Hollywood! If you want to succeed in this business you have to know everyone and everything. Thank god you have me." Emmet answered me surprised.

I tried to remember, but her name doesn't ring a bell to me.

"Well, I'm sorry but I don't know her. I hope she's as good as they say though, if we are going to work together."

"Hell yeah she is. Anyway, I have to go. Rosalie is waiting for me at my house." Emmet told me and he was heading for the door.

"Rosalie? New chick?" I asked him.

"Yep. Tall, blonde and great at sex. See you tomorrow brother." Emmet yelled as he was leaving.

"Ha-ha, see you brother." I told him laughing and I closed the door behind me.

I took my coffee and my laptop and I sat on my couch. I turned on my computer and I wrote Bella Swan on Google. She was really good looking and she had played in many big productions in the past I have to say. If she plays in this movie with me then, it seems like it would be an awesome opportunity for me.

I turned off my computer and I turned on my TV. I was switching channels, when I saw that on E! entertainment they were talking about me. Seems like Emmet did it again.

"Seems like Johnny Depp should be scared. A new actor has joined the spotlight and let me tell you he is HOT. Edward Cullen, at just 28 years old, the new actor from London has women dying at his feet. His accent, his hot looks and his talent have taken him so far, he is expected to be the big star of this generation. We can't wait to see what he's up to. Stay tuned." She said from the TV.

Wow. I didn't know I was that famous, already? Oh Emmet.

A new hot actor, as the reporter said, and a famous actress. What could happen with the two of us? Only if I accept I'll find out. I laughed and I turned the TV off.


	2. Chapter 2 (First time I saw your face)

**CHAPTER 2 (First time I saw your face)**

**EPOV**

The water was falling down my naked body and I felt more and more relaxed. Three days passed since I accepted the role of Paul. The same day that Emmet announced me that Jennifer will be played by Bella Swan. This will be interesting. Truth is, I've always wanted to meet this talented woman that everyone seems to be talking about. I finished washing my hair and then I got off the shower and put on a towel. Today was the day that we would meet with the production staff to talk about the movie and get to know the production team, the director and the other actors.

In two hours Emmet was going to come here to get going. I stood in front of my closet and started looking through my clothes. There is a big problem here. Should I wear a costume or just regular clothes? After half an hour I finally found the outfit. I decided to wear a simple pair of jeans with a light blue shirt. This shirt made my blue eyes stand out. I left my dark blonde hair a little bit tangled just like they always were after shower. Well, for all I knew the messy look was in. I looked at my clock and I noticed that it was only half an hour until my brother, Emmet, would arrive. In a hurry, I headed for the kitchen and I made myself some coffee and a toast to eat.

I turned on the TV and I was ready to eat my breakfast.

"It has just been announced, that in the BIGGEST movie of the year, called music and lyrics, our beloved actress Bella Swan and the new actor Edward Cullen, are going to be the leading actors, playing the roles of Jessica and Paul. We can't wait to see what will happen with this movie and the actors together. What about you? Stay tuned!" The journalist said.

As it seems the news fly away pretty fast. I shook my head indifferentely and went to the kitchen to leave my empty plate.

*Door bell ringing*

"Move your sexy butt and open up the door movie star!" Emmet yelled behind the closed door.

"Calm down! It's morning, don't shout. I'm coming! Is it time?" I asked him as I was opening the door.

"It seems like it." he smirked. "Take whatever you want with you. We have to go. We don't want to make them wait."

I took my phone, my keys and I was ready for the big moment of my career.

"How do you feel now that you're going to play in a hollywood movie, brother?" Emmet asked me as he was entering his car.

"What are you? A journalist? I'm very excited and I hope you'll love my new project. I sincerely hope you will like the outcome." I answered, the irony clearly showing in my voice.

"Oh, stop you motherfucker. Touche, really!" He answered laughing.

"Stop calling me that."

"Like what? Motherfucker? But I like it!" he said obviously toying with me.

"You're a dick. Are we close?" I asked him irritated.

"Put on your sexy smile, cause we just arrived."

We parked the car and went out heading for the huge building ahead of us.

"Hello, Emmet. And you must be Edward. I am Erik the director. Nice to meet you my future star." He told us as he was entering the studio.

We shook our hands and I smiled at him.

"In a few minutes Bella will be here as well. Please, sit down." Erik told us gently and he exited the room.

I took a deep breath and I sat on the most comfortable chair. Not even that could calm my nerves.

It had already been half and hour and Bella still hadn't showed up. I was starting to become really nervous and a little bit irritated.

"Can somebody tell me where princess Bella Swan is?" I asked with irony all over.

"Edwarddd" Emmet whispered.

"I'm sure something must have happened to her Mr. Cullen." The director reassured me.

"I'm sorry but I need some fresh air." I said as I was getting out of the room.

I moved the sleeves of my shirt a little bit higher and I started messing with my hair.

Who does she think she is?! Just because she is more famous than me, that doesn't mean she needs to act out like a diva and make us all wait. I turned in the hallway when-

A girl lost her balance and she fell on me forcefully and as a result we both ended up on the floor.

"Watch where you walk" I snapped at the woman.

"I'm sorry asshole, but I hate high heels." She snapped back and then I looked into her eyes.

She was Bella. Bella Swan.

I opened and closed my mouth a few times, before I found the right words to speak out.

"Could you please get up Bella? You're on top of me." I asked her politely.

She instantly got up and tried to fix her shirt.

Long wavy brown hair, light brown eyes and killer legs. I can work with that.

"And you are?" she asked.

Really? She didn't even know with who she would play in her own fucking movie?

"I'm Edward Cullen. And we're both here for the same reason."

BPOV

If I could disappear from planet earth for just one moment, this would be the right time. Not only Mike bailed on me on tha last minute and told me that he couldn't drive me here, not olnly did it take me more than half an hour to find a taxi with this traffic, but also these fucking heels betrayed me again and my feet failed me. But this time? I fell on a human. And not just any human. Edward Cullen. Awesome.

Blue eyes, dirty blonde hair. In one word someone would say HOT.

We had a little argument, but after a while...

"It's really nice to meet you. I'm sorry for all of this. It happens all the time. It's just that this time I fell on you... It's a really bad habbit of mine and I'm really clumsy. And yeah, I should probably just stop talking, before I embarass myself furthermore." I told him as we were shaking our hands.

"It's okay. Don't stress yourself. Shit happens. Wanna go in? They're waiting for us." He told me giving me his hand to lead us inside.

"Yeah, let's go. I can't wait for the movie." I told him giving him a smile.

"Oh, you have no idea Bella." he whispered and we started to enter the room and begin our movie.


	3. Chapter 3 (Action!)

**CHAPTER 3 (Action!)**

**BPOV**

Oh god. I have never been this stressed about a kissing scene in my whole career. Maybe because I didn't know him that well, or because he was THAT good looking. After the "phenomenal meeting" I had with Edward, we went in the conference room and talked about the movie and which scene we would shoot at first. Mike, needless to say, came in much later. I can't see what he found more important than to be here... since he was the one that insisted on me getting the job.

My manager had the "great" idea to start with a kissing scene, so they could see if we have chemistry and if it will show on screen. Edward said that he didn't have a problem with that and I couldn't do anything but go with it.

I was then in my dressing room and a girl named Tanya was doing my make-up. She was tall with long blonde hair and blue eyes. You could describe her as the exact opposite of me.

"As it seems this movie is going to be quite interesting. Especially with your co-star Edward Cullen."

If she wasn't putting mascara on me at that time, I would roll my eyes. As it seemed the show wouldn't take long to begin. I'm sorry Tanya, but I'm the one who has to kiss him now. As I remembered it, the more nervous I was getting.

"Okay, I think we're done here. Get dressed and come outside. I'm going to see, um, what's going on with the rest of the cast." She said and she left as soon as she said it.

"Good luck with her Edward." I murmured to myself.

I took a deep breath and I went to see what I was going to wear today.

"Holy fuckin' shit!" I hissed.

I had never, ever in my life worn something this sexy. The shirt, if you could call it that, was short enough to show my belly button and with a thick black line of fabric going across my back. And let's not start talking about the cleavage. My character is obviously very confident with her body in the movie. My pants were made of leather and they were black. I had to admit that my ass looked amazing in that, though. I put on my black heels that Tanya left me beside the mirror and I had a closer look.

I looked pretty good and sexy. I straightened my shirt and I finally went out, full with determination and back to my normal self.

We were going to shoot the scene were Paul tells Jennifer that fame has gotten to her head and it has changed her character. As we all know, usually after a little fight, comes a little kiss. There is a fine line between hate and love.

I entered the room where we would shoot the scene and there I found Edward sitting on his chair and reading his script. He was wearing a black suit, with a white shirt and a black tie.

He didn't notice my presence right away, so I cleared my throat a little bit.

He slowly moved and then his eyes met mine. At what seemed like an eternity, his eyes suddenly started to explore my body, going slowly from up to the bottom.

I bit my lips and I looked around me nervously. I headed towards him and I took a chair to sit down beside him. He whispered something to himself, but I couldn't hear it clearly. It was something like "I can work with that?". I shook my head to clear my thoughts and I sat on my chair.

"Did you learn your lines?" I asked him.

"I think so." He said without even looking at me.

I was ready to say something to him, when Tanya walked in.

"Would you like me to bring you something as you are waiting? Bella? How about you Edward?" She said playfully.

I officially hate this bitch.

"No, thank you Tanya. Me at least. Do you know when we start?" I told her and the irony in my voice was too clear. We got off at the wrong foot for sure.

"Okay, Bella. What about you Edward?" She said looking only at him.

"No. Thank you, though. Tanya, is it?" He answered smiling at her.

I laughed quietely and I sat as comfortably as I could on my chair. Tanya smiled to him and then she left, slowly shaking her hips.

It was then that I started laughing hysterically! I just couldn't help it! When I finally stopped, I turned around only to see Edward looking at me like I'm some lunatic.

"Don't tell me that you didn't notice she was flirting with you!" I said to him laughing softly.

"Of course I noticed, Bella." He smirked.

What does this mean?

"Are you ready guys?" Erik told us as he was entering the room.

What was going on? Everyone interrupting me, while I'm trying to talk to Edward.

I shook my head in a positive manner and I walked towards Erik.

"Yes, I believe we are ready." I announced as I was taking my place.

Then Edward came opposite of me and from the corner of my eye I could see Mike and Edward's manager sitting on their seats.

"Well, Edward, or should I say Paul, you're angry at Bella. She has changed as a person and she has become a bitch. You have a fight about this matter and then after that you kiss her. Got it?" Erik said.

"Yes!" We answered both at the same time.

"And ACTION!"

"Jennifer, you've changed, A LOT! I can't even recognize the real you anymore. You're not the same girl I saw at that bar. All you care about is fame and money. What's gotten to you?" Edward yelled. I mean Paul.

"I'm the same girl Paul! Nothing has changed! In the past no one ever noticed me... But now I'm someone that people look up to. I want to give everything to my family and of course I care about my career! " I answered shaking my finger at him.

"I noticed you! Fame is not everything that matters in this world. I'm for a long long time in this business Jennifer. And I must say that I have never seen a worst development in a singer." He noticed me. I mean Jennifer.

"How dare you talk to me like that? I haven't given you the right to do so. It seems like it is time to change my manager!" I yelled and I turned to leave, but Edward, as Paul of course, put his hand on my waist and our bodies suddenly collided.

His warm hand was burning on my soft skin and then time stopped and I stopped breathing as well. I could seriously die at that moment.

"What do you think you're doing?" I whispered looking deep into his eyes. I don't know If I was talking to Paul or Edward at that moment. What are you doing Bella, this is acting! This has seriously never happened to me before... Maybe, because I mostly do action movies.

"Something that I should have done long time ago!" He said slowly looking at my lips.

Oh my.

Then suddenly he placed his hand on my face and his lips joined mine forcefully with such passion. I moaned into his mouth, giving access to his tongue. His hand was stroking my waist and my hands were instantly wrapped around his neck, giving in to the kiss.

We kept on kissing and I felt like I could explode. He was such a good kisser! It was like his mouth was made to be on mine. The softness of his lips...

"CUT" Erik yelled, and I, unfortunately, took my hands from around Edward's neck and I opened my eyes only to see him out of breath. I guess the kiss had an impact on him as well. It wasn't only me.

I licked my lips and all I could see in his eyes was lust.

OH GOD. I don't know how I'll get through this movie. Focus Bella! This hasn't happened to me before. And I only know him for a day... But, it's like, somehow, I've known him for years and I was yearning for that kiss.


	4. Chapter 4 (Kiss the boys )

**CHAPTER 4 (Kiss the boys and make them cry)**

**BPOV**

"We could say it's been a pretty good first day, right?" Mike asked me.

It couldn't have been better, if you ask me. I was in my manager's car and we were heading to an italian restaurant to celebrate the first day of shooting the movie. After the kissing scene I left immediately and I went to change into more comfortable clothes, after Erik had told us that the scene was excellent.

"It was decent for the first shoot." I answered him nervously smiling. I turned my head to look outside the window and show him that the conversation should end here.

We arrived at the restaurant and we parked in the back, so that we don't bump into the paparazzi.

As we went in, the smell of fresh italian food was mesmerizing. Or maybe I was just hungry. No, seriously I love the italian dishes they make.

We spotted Erik sitting along with Tanya and we started walking towards them.

"Hello Bella, Mike. Edward will be right here in about half an hour." Erik announced to us with a happy tone in his voice.

I smiled and I sat opposite of Tanya, who had changed her clothes as well. She was wearing a black dress with a pair of black heels to match. I was wearing my blue shirt which really flattered my skin tone as I was quite pale, it was my favorite one, and a pair of jeans.

I ordered the food that I desired and I heard Tanya whisper "What the actual fuck!". As I turn to see what had caught her attention I glance at Edward, who had a woman in his arms who was laughing hysterically. She was pretty small, with short, spiky, black hair and big brown eyes. Then I glanced briefly at Tanya and I see that she's all red.

Play it cool, play it cool! I kept telling myself.

"Hello everybody! Sorry, I know we're late! This is my sister Alice. Alice this is Bella, Tanya, Erik and Mike." Edward said when they arrived to our table. I looked at Tanya from the corner of my eye and she let a big breath out and started smiling again. I started laughing quietly.

When I stopped, everyone was looking at me with wonder in their eyes.

"Oh, don't mind me! I'm laughing for the same reason I was laughing before shooting." I said looking towards Edward.

Then he sat beside Tanya and he smirked. I looked at him and I rolled my eyes.

The only seat left for Alice was beside me.

"Hey Bella! I'm Alice. Come on tell me what you were laughing about! It's about my brother isn't it? Tell me! I love to tease him! Ha-ha." She told me excitedly.

"Just look at that girl Tanya over there and see for yourself." I said to her lowering my voice.

Our dishes arrived and we started eating. During dinner, me and Alice were observing Tanya. Sometimes, she would touch Edward's shoulder or lean towards him, but the moment she put her hand on his leg and started going upwards, Edward took it automatically and placed it on the table. I looked at Alice and we started laughing hysterically, together this time.

"Alice, I can't breathe!" I said between our laughs.

"Neither can I! Best dinner EVER!" She answered laughing.

"What is so funny girls?" Edward asked.

I looked at him and I raised one eyebrow.

"You told Alice?" He asked me, the panic showing all over his face.

"Relax brother. It's not even hard to figure it out yourself." Alice told him still laughing her ass off.

"What would you say about going for a drink? Just for a little bit, because tomorrow we have more shooting." Tanya suddenly asked interrupting us.

"No, thank you. I am tired and I'm not properly dressed for that." I said smiling ironically towards Tanya.

"Oh, that's a shame. What about you guys?" Tanya asked once more.

"First, I don't know you Tanya, but shut the fuck up. Bella I am a fashion designer. I am sure that I can find you something really quick. What do you think?" Alice told me.

Truth was, I wasn't really in the mood to drink and go out tonight after dinner, but on the other hand, I couldn't possibly stay in and everyone else would go out.

"Fine. Count me in."

"PERFECT! Come with me." Alice said and she grabbed me by the hand. I almost fell down, but Edward caught me.

"I have told you before that I'm falling all the time."

"You're welcome and yes you have told me before. Goodbye Bella." He said indifferently and he sat again at his seat.

Whatever. I followed Alice and after a few minutes we reached her car.

"Okay, so I always have something at the seats behind in case of emergency! This dress will fit you perfectly." She said handing me a blue strapless dress.

"Are you sure I can borrow it?" I asked hesitantly.

"Of course. Go put it on and we're going to leave to get our drinks with the others."

After half an hour we were in line at the club. This dress really fit me perfectly.

"V.I.P. please." Alice told the guy and he led us to the V.I.P. room.

It didn't take us long to spot Erik, Mike, Tanya and Edward.

Edward was dancing with Tanya and Erik and mike were looking at them.

I didn't want to admit it to myself, but I was jealous of this bitch shaking her ass in front of Edward.

"Want me to get you something?" Alice asked me loudly.

"Something really strong for sure!" I answered her and I went to sit beside Mike.

"Are you watching the show?" I asked him playfully.

"It's free, so I'm enjoying it. You are so much better than her." He said to me smiling.

"I don't think so, Mike"

"You're not seeing yourself clearly, Bella."

Then he suddenly got up from his seat and gave me his hand.

"Can I have this dance with you?"

"Sure" I smiled and I gave him my hand in return.

We headed towards Edward who was dancing with Tanya and I greeted them doing a motion with my head. Bitch.

I came closer with Mike and we started dancing. He put his hands on my hips and I placed my hands around his neck.

Too close by Alex Clare started playing in the room.

_«You know I'm not one to break promises_ _I don't want to hurt you but I need to breathe_ At the end of it all, you're still my best friend _But there's something inside that I need to release»_

That song was amazing. It was one of my favorites. It was sexy and it was hard for someone to get tired of it.

I suddenly felt two hand wrapping my waist and I panicked. Mike slowly left laughing and I turned to see who it was. Who else? Edward fucking Cullen. He was obviously a bit drunk.

_«Which way is right, which way is wrong_ _How do I say that I need to move on_ _You know we're headed separate ways»_

"Wanna dance?" He asked me looking deep into my eyes.

"Um, I don't know... Where's Tanya? I don't want any problems tomorrow at work." I answered him ironically giving him a fake smile.

What followed is beyond me. He pulled me by the waist and our lips were so close they were almost touching.

"Tanya, who?" He said.

Oh, fuck me!

Suddenly his lips found mine furiously.

_«And it feels like I am just too close to love you_ _There's nothing I can really say_ _I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more_ _Got to be true to myself_ _And it feels like I am just too close to love you_ _So I'll be on my way»_

My hands found his hair and he put one hand on my hip and the other one on my cheek to deepen the kiss.

I opened my mouth, giving better access to his tongue. He came even closer to me, if that was even possible, and I could feel his body so close to me that I moaned.

Oh my god. What was I doing? I didn't even know him that well yet. We had just began shooting a movie and I should be a professional.

I pulled and I pushed him away from me.

"You shouldn't have done this." I told him out of breath.

"I didn't see you complaining there." He said in return .

He kissed me just to see if I wanted him?

"Fuck you!" I shouted.

I turned, only to see all four from our company looking towards us with open mouths. Tanya was all red and ready to come all over me. This didn't seem good.

"I have to go. I hope we'll see each other again and don't comment on what you just saw. It was nice to meet you." I said quickly to Alice and I left the place.

I found a taxi and on the way back to my home I kept thinking about all that had happened tonight.

FUCK. I'm doomed.

_So what do you think ? Leave a review and let us know your opinion._

**p.s you can find Bella's and Tanya's dresses here - u/4391401/Wake-Of-Desolation**

**NOTE: We describe Rob ,not Edward. He doesn't like Tanya ,he just wanted to make Bella jealous or smth. They didn't make out ,they didn't do anything..I think it's obvious. I'm sure that you'll understand in the future. xoxo ~Lia & Stelina  
**


End file.
